bravestwarriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gas-Powered Stick
Gas-Powered Stick is an episode to Bravest Warriors. This episode has been viewed by over 400,000 people. Synopsis After a relaxing day by the lake, the Bravest Warriors make an extraordinary—and attractive—new friend. As the boys vie for her attention, Impossibear finds a mysterious stick that sprouts unforeseen consequences from Chris's forehead. Chris discovers that with great power, comes great responsibility—but also lots of emotion. Plot Meanwhile at the Bravest Warriors hide out, Wallow bellyflops (gently) in the pond next to the invisable hideout. As the Warriors head inside they pass by the impossibear reading through a magizine while Cat-bug is sleeping. The Impossibear buys things through the magizine and charges it to Wallow, The Emotion Lord hand impossibear a stick and claims for it to be a "Gas Powered Stick" in which Impossibear uses to smack Cat-Bug awake. Chris answers the door welcomes in Beth's friend Plum. Danny and Wallow compete for Plum's attention, until Impossibear chases Cat-Bug into the room and Impossibear whacks Plum's thighs. Beth insists that Plum and her go into her room before they "get pregnant". Impossibear is bored with the Gas Powered Stick and drops it on the ground where it roots itself and grows a perfect peach. Chris stubbles upon the peach and consumes it leaving the pit. He throws the peach pit out the window but it only richochets back towards Chris' forhead where it absorbs into Chris' skin and into his mind. Chris then has the ability to see through walls with X-ray vision. He is eager to tell Beth when suddenly he sees through to Beths room. Chris looks away but stares at Beth again and smiles. Beth is shaving her underarms. Chris begins to express his emotions through a song until Plum comes out interupting him. He runs into a wall nervously and Plum is entertained and says "Beth was right, you are interesting. Hey Chris can I try something weird?" Plum leans in and kisses Chris. Chris can see through Plum and sees her 2 brains. Impossibear interupts Plum and Chris and Chris no longer has X-ray vision. Plum takes the peach pit out from her mouth and crushes it. Plum prepares to leave and Chris explains that it is bad timing for a relationship with Plum, Plum understands and while Chris prepares the speedboat, Plum dissapears. He looks into the pond and sees a mermaid tail stick through the water . Characters *Chris *Beth *Danny *Wallow *Plum (debut) *Catbug *Impossibear *Emotion Lord Video Trivia *This is the episode where Plum is introduced to the series. *Plum will be voiced by Tara Strong http://ultimatepopculture.wikia.com/wiki/Tara_Strong" *Tara Strong uses a similar voice for Plum as "Pink Raven" in the Teen Titans episode "nevermore" Errors *Beth had five fingers on the scene where she's looking into the mirror and holding the pitt-shaver, although in Pendleton Ward's cartoons, this happens frequently at a close-up shot. Gallery Official Artwork Bravest Warriors Bathing Suits.jpg|Our Bravest Warriors wearing bathing suits. Gas-Powered Stick storyboard page.png Tumblr_mhpng37TAJ1r59fvyo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mhpng37TAJ1r59fvyo2_1280.jpg Screenshots Bravest Warriors ep 7 Season 1 - Gas Powered Stick 001_0001.jpg|"Belly flop!" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(2).png Bravest Warriors ep 7 Season 1 - Gas Powered Stick 002_0001.jpg BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(3).png|"He's just wearing his Hover Trunks. I can make even teensier splashes with my Hover Mustache." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(4).png|"Petite Diabetic Support Socks. Perfect for the course or the clubhouse." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(5).png|"Oh, Wallow is buyin me this right here." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(6).png|"Psst. Gas-Powered Stick." Impossibear2.png BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(7).png|"Gas-Powered Stick!" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(8).png|"Gas-Powered Stick!" Plum GPS.jpg Hello.jpg|"Hello..." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(9).png|"...uh you're Beth-you're the Beth's friend. Heh. Uh, Beth's friend." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(10).png|"I can't wait to get my Hover Car permit." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(11).png|"Hey Plum, if you're lucky I might teach you. I got my license." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(12).png|"I was born with my license! It's right here in my mouth!" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(13).png|"See?" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(14).png|"AWW! Is that baby Wallow?" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(15).png|"I was just about to go for a spin right now to the Dunes of Phobo!" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(16).png|"I could maybe show you my maneuvers." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(17).png|"You know, I was gonna-" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(18).png|''beep'' BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(19).png|"Hey look over, look at this!" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(20).png Danny playing banjo with his feet.jpg BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(21).png BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(22).png|"Lord almighty. I knew you guys couldn't handle it if I brought Plum over." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(23).png BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(24).png|"It's okay Beth, your buds are so funny!" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(25).png|"I'm gonna go...eat the rest of that soft taco. It's gettin' cold." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(26).png|"Aaaaah! Impossibear has a Gas-Powered Stick!" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(27).png|"Gas-Powered Stick! Ooh!" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(28).png|"Never runs out of gas!" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(29).png|"Oh man, he's adorable!" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(30).png|"Come here little guy!." comeherelilguy.png whack.png|*WHACK!* BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(31).png|"Hey! Jerk!" Impossibear.png|Gas-powered STIIICK!!! BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(32).png|"I think you've had enough of these chips. Thought you were watchin your waistline for me, baby." Bravest Warriors ep 7 Season 1 - Gas Powered Stick 004 0001.jpg|"Wallow, your dog is bunk!" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(33).png|"Oh that's not my dog. That's Impossibear." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(34).png|"Come on Plum, let's go hang out in my room before we get pregnant." Bravest Warriors ep 7 Season 1 - Gas Powered Stick 004_0002.jpg neverrunsout.png|"Never runs out of gas!" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(35).png|"Pft. This a jive-ass stick!" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(36).png BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(37).png|"Woah! Who's growing peaches?" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(38).png|"That's the most perfect peach ever." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(39).png|"MWAH!" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(40).png BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(41).png BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(42).png BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(43).png|"Whaa? Ah! Jive-ass peach pit!" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(44).png|"Whaaa?" O_O.jpg BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(45).png BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(46).png BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(47).png BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(48).png BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(49).png BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(50).png|"My name is Catbug! What's your?" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(51).png BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(52).png BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(53).png|"Uh-oh." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(54).png|"No..." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(55).png|"...oh no." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(56).png Bravest Warriors ep 7 Season 1 - Gas Powered Stick 004 0003.jpg BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(57).png BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(58).png BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(59).png BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(60).png|"And when my heart is full-" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(61).png Bravest Warriors ep 7 Season 1 - Gas Powered Stick 004 0005.jpg|"WHAT? What's happenin, girlfriend, uh ma'am...?" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(62).png|"So you're just chillin out, singing to the wall, huh?" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(63).png|"Heh hey, why you all up in my jam all of a sudden?" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(64).png|"Beth was right, you are interesting." Can I try something weird.jpg|"Hey Chris. Can I try something weird?" BW-CxP_01.jpg|"Um...let's get weird." BW-CxP_02.JPG|''smooch'' BW-GPS.jpg BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(65).png BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(66).png BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(67).png Plumbrain.JPG BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(68).png|"You turkeys are sickin' me out." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(69).png|"Dude!" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(70).png|"Aw." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(71).png BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(72).png Bravest Warriors ep 7 Season 1 - Gas Powered Stick 004_0006.jpg|"Waaah!" Bravest Warriors ep 7 Season 1 - Gas Powered Stick 004 0008.jpg BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(73).png BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(74).png|"Okay but I can see the windows." Bravest Warriors ep 7 Season 1 - Gas Powered Stick 004 0009.jpg|"And that little wooden seagull with the spinny wings." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(75).png BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(76).png|"Right, well it's not a secret hideout, exactly. It's just invisible. Cloaked." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(77).png|"I just want to say I really liked smoochin on your face and such..." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(78).png|"...but it's kind of..." BW_-_GPS_01.jpg|"Bad timing?" BW_-_GPS_02.jpg|"So you want me to just give up, huh?" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(79).png|"Not really." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(80).png|"So listen, next time you come over maybe we could-" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(81).png|"Plum? Plum?" Bravest Warriors ep 7 Season 1 - Gas Powered Stick 004 0010.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 7 Season 1 - Gas Powered Stick 004_0011.jpg|Plum? BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(82).png|"GAS-POWERED STICK! NEVER RUNS OUT OF GAS!" References Category:Episodes